parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Beauty and the Lorax
Cast *Belle - Gwen (Total Drama) *Beast - The Lorax (The Lorax; 2012) *Gaston - Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) *LeFou - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Maurice - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Lumiere - SpongeBob SquarePants *Cogsworth - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Mrs. Potts - Terk (Tarzan) *Chip - Curious George *Fifi the Feather Duster - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Wardrobe - Muffy Crosswire (Arthur) *Sultan the Footstool - Donkey (Shrek) *The Stove - John Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow (Pinocchio) *Philippe - Rajah (Aladdin; 1992) *Prince Adam - Trent (Total Drama) *The Bimbettes - Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear), Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb), and Tinker Bell (Peter Pan) *Monsieur D'Arque - The Ringmaster (Dumbo; 1941) *The Peddler Woman - Lady Tremaine (Cinderella; 1950) *The Enchantress - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) Scenes *Beauty and the Lorax part 1 - Prologue *Beauty and the Lorax part 2 - "Gwen" *Beauty and the Lorax part 3 - Gwen Meets Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Beauty and the Lorax part 4 - Quasimodo's Invention *Beauty and the Lorax part 5 - Quasimodo Gets Lost *Beauty and the Lorax part 6 - Quasimod Comes Upon a Castle *Beauty and the Lorax part 7 - Heinz Doofenshmirtz Propose to Gwen *Beauty and the Lorax part 8 - Gwen Arrives at the Castle *Beauty and the Lorax part 9 - Gwen's New Room *Beauty and the Lorax part 10 - "Heinz Doofenshmirtz" *Beauty and the Lorax part 11 - Gwen Meets Terk, Curious George, and Muffy *Beauty and the Lorax part 12 - Gwen is Being Difficult *Beauty and the Lorax part 13 - Gwen Leaves Her Room/Meeting SpongeBob and Patrick *Beauty and the Lorax part 14 - "Be Our Guest" *Beauty and the Lorax part 15 - Exploring the West Wing/Gwen Finds the Magic Rose *Beauty and the Lorax part 16 - Gwen Runs Off/The Lorax Fights the Wolves *Beauty and the Lorax part 17 - Heinz Doofenshmirtz Plans a Scheme with the Ringmaster *Beauty and the Lorax part 18 - Something Special For Gwen/"Something There" *Beauty and the Lorax part 19 - Preparing the Castle/"Human Again" *Beauty and the Lorax part 20 - A Romantic Evening/"Beauty and the Beast" *Beauty and the Lorax part 21 - The Lorax Set Gwen Free *Beauty and the Lorax part 22 - Heinz Doofenshmirtz's Evil Plan in Action/"Kill the Beast" *Beauty and the Lorax part 23 - The Castle Under Attack *Beauty and the Lorax part 24 - The Lorax vs. Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Beauty and the Lorax part 25 - Transformation *Beauty and the Lorax part 26 - Ending Credits Gallery Gwen's Vlog Site.jpg|Gwen as Belle Lorax.png|The Lorax as the Beast Heinz Doofenshmirtz.jpg|Heinz Doofenshmirtz as Gaston Bart Simpson.png|Bart Simpson as LeFou Quasimodo.jpg|Quasimodo as Maurice SBSeason4v2.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants as Lumiere Patrick Star (TV Series).jpg|Patrick Star as Cogsworth Terk (Tarzan).jpg|Terk as Mrs. Potts Curious George.jpg|Curious George as Chip Sandy Cheeks.jpg|Sandy Cheeks as Fifi the Feather Duster Muffy Crosswire (Arthur).jpg|Muffy Crosswire as the Wardrobe NEW Donkey.png|Donkey as Sultan the Footstool HonestJohn.jpg|John Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow as the Stove Rajah.jpg|Rajah as Philippe Trent.jpg|Trent as Prince Adam Red (Goldie & Bear).png|Little Red Riding Hood, Isabella (Phineas & Ferb).jpg|Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, and Tinker Bell.jpg|Tinker Bell as the Bimbettes Ringmaster.png|The Ringmaster as Monsieur D'Arque Lady Tremaine.jpg|Lady Tremaine as the Peddler Woman Ariel in The Little Mermaid.jpg|Ariel as the Enchantress Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs